


I Will Make You Believe You Are Lovely

by temporalgalaxies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But its okay bro takes care of him, Check the notes for why theres no incest tag, First Time With Each Other, M/M, Making Love, PWP, Theres no plot here i just wanted to write dave being made love to, They do sweet slow butt stuff and dave cries bc hes overwhelmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalgalaxies/pseuds/temporalgalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is unused to affection; Bro has a lot to give him. What better way to show your boy you love him than to make him feel good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Make You Believe You Are Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Dave and Bro aren't related here. The universe this is set in, Dave is a recovering addict after surviving his Game session, and left his timeline to live in another. Bro adores him, wants to give him everything, but Dave doesn't know how to handle the attention he gets sometimes.
> 
> There's a first time for everything.

You expect him to pound you into the mattress.

You expect him to hold you down and fuck you until you’re screaming.

He does neither of these things.

He holds you against his chest, one arm wrapped securely around you, while he deftly opens you with ease. You’re biting your lip to hold in your noises, mind peacefully blank except for the way he fills you with just his fingers. His lips are gentle against the back of your neck, making you shiver and whine, and he’s so.

Careful.

It takes your breath away, just these simple motions, and he keeps murmuring these soft encouragements in your ear, keeps telling you you’re good, you’re so good.

Some small part of you knows this is a dream. You never want to wake up.

His fingers are withdrawn, to be replaced with the blunt head of his cock, and he asks you one more time if you’re sure. You can still back out at any time.

You twist just a little, looking up at him with clouded ruby eyes, and nod. You want this.

He’s pushing in, and it feels impossible, he fills you up so completely and he’s not even completely in yet. You already feel stuffed, but he keeps going, and you can’t help your little whimper. He hushes you softly, the hand on your belly rubbing soothing little circles to calm you. Your lips part, and you’re about to ask him to wait, but his hips meet yours as you start to form the words, and that finite little motion has you gasping sharply. You almost move to curl in on yourself, but he keeps you against his chest and his lips are still on you, he’s still keeping you close.

He goes still, his breathing just barely ragged while you’re barely breathing at all. You’re not used to this. You’re not used to the gentle touches, the tender press of his kisses, but it’s happening, and some part of you wants to cry for how overwhelming it is already. You don’t let it.

When he asks if you’re good, you nod. He draws out, just a little, and pushes in again, and you feel your breath forced out in a near moan. You feel him smile against your skin, and he does it again, this time going farther back, and when his hips meet yours another time, just a little faster, you could almost sob. The hand on your belly keeps up those soft little circles, until you’re able to relax against him again, and that’s when he starts in on building a rhythm, an easy push and pull and you can feel him brushing against your sweet spot like this with every slow thrust.

He keeps whispering that praise to you, keeps telling you you’re good, you’re beautiful, he’s gonna make you feel so good, you’re his now.

Yeah.

You belong to him.

You lift a hand to tangle it in his hair as he sucks a mark into the crook of your neck and shoulder, like he’s practically branding your soul; he doesn’t change his pace or move to jerk you off. He fucks into you with purpose, slow and careful like he’s scared of breaking you. You’re giving him the power to do so.

Every time he pushes in, he catches that spot inside you, and it pushes you ever closer to the edge. You whimper his name, broken and edged with a little desperation, and he whispers that he knows. He can tell by the way you get so tight around him. It’s practically euphoric already. One of his hands comes up to wrap around your throat, not squeezing, but just. Holding. You sniffle, baring your neck for him, and

Wait.

His lips trail up over your cheek, and you become acutely aware of something wet on your skin. His angle changes with the way he’s shifted, and you cry out when he thrusts in just the right way, leaving you a trembling mess, and he fucking stops. 

You whine softly, rolling your hips back against him as he asks if he’s hurting you. You can’t even focus, every inch of you thrumming with pleasure like a live wire, but you fucking beg him to keep going.

So he does. He does, and he maintains that perfect angle that has you basically sobbing, and you see sparks behind your eyelids when his free hand wraps around your dick and strokes in time with his thrusts, and when you reach your peak, you can’t find the breath to form his name like you want to. He keeps going, using your oversensitive, twitching body, and he groans right in your ear as he cums, throbbing inside you and you think your body tries to do it again just from the way he feels.

He gently strokes your side, rubbing up and down as you slowly ease back into a state of calm. No one’s ever treated you like this. Not during sex. The tiny part of your brain that’s functioning wonders if that could even be considered just sex. You don’t want to think about it. You won’t read too much into it. You know better.

But for now, you’re content to be here, wrapped up in his arms as he kisses your shoulder and tells you it’s okay, that he’s not going anywhere.


End file.
